


Playing House

by Impatiens_capensis



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Eggpreg, M/M, Trans Elias Bouchard, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Web Avatar Martin Blackwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impatiens_capensis/pseuds/Impatiens_capensis
Summary: Martin and Elias talk over breakfast.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Elias Bouchard
Kudos: 15





	Playing House

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly wrote this mostly because I thought it'd be funny to write about someone who was filled with eggs without it being sexually explicit. I'm not super satisfied with how it turned out but I figured I'd still post it. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Additional content warning in the endnote.

By the time Elias had pulled himself out of bed, Martin had already set out hard-boiled eggs and coffee at Elias’ spot at the table. 

“Good morning,” Martin said upon spotting Elias. “I’ll start the toast for you in the toaster now. Did you sleep well?” 

“Good morning. I did sleep well.” In spite of himself, Elias’ heart swelled with affection. It was nice to be doted on like this, sometimes, and Martin was the best at doting. “I’m sure you did as well?”

“You caught me. I did.” Martin turned away from the toaster to face Elias and squinted slightly, like he suspected Elias had used his powers to Know that insight, as opposed to just being familiar with how his partner tended to sleep. 

Elias smirked and sipped on his coffee.

Soon, the toast popped out and Martin gave two slices to Elias. “There you go!”

“Mm. Thank you.” Elias spread jam on his toast. “As you know, I have a meeting today with Jude Perry.”

Martin frowned. “And you know I don’t think you should be meeting with an avatar of the Desolation while you’re pregnant.” 

Elias wasn’t exactly pregnant, though his state certainly resembled pregnancy. However, what was inside his womb were eggs: manifestations of the Web gifted to him by his dear Martin. Elias had only agreed with Martin’s suggestion because he was reasonably sure that Martin didn’t want to kill him and wasn’t trying to. Elias was less inclined towards feeding the Eye through experiential learning than he had been in earlier incarnations, but the desire to see and know things even when it put him at risk was still a part of him. 

“Plenty of people want to do much worse things to me than kill monsters growing inside me, but I’ve managed to get by in good shape for this long. You can trust that I’ve readied contingencies.” This wasn’t just a bluff. He always made sure to have all the information he needed to keep associates in line.

Martin looked Elias in the eyes with a measured expression. “You’re still vulnerable. And she might think that a hit to the stomach is a level of damage she can get away with without too heavy consequences She could… guess correctly that you would save your blackmail for when there’s a higher level of danger. And then she’ll have killed some of our children and it will be entirely your fault for not listening to me. There’s no reason you can’t stay here and have your appointment over the phone.” 

Elias’ state was a reasonable excuse to ask him to limit his movements. That was well enough. He could get most of the work he needed done from home if necessary. But Perry had gotten her hands on something he wanted and meeting in person was the best way to make sure the exchange went through on her side. “It’s sweet of you to be so concerned for me.” 

Martin shrugged. “It’s only natural to be protective of my children.”

With idle curiosity, Elias tried to See if Martin was really so concerned about the ‘children,’ but he blocked from Knowing what went on in Martin’s head, as per usual. “Well, I’ll be sure to do what’s necessary to protect them.”

“You’re impossible.” Martin sighed. “But whatever, I should be heading out the door soon, anyhow.” 

The two of them continued eating and soon Martin had finished breakfast. He stood and washed his plate in the sink while Elias regarded him quietly. There was no need for Martin to wash his plate immediately after eating, but he always insisted on doing it anyway. It was probably a force of habit, Elias supposed. 

Martin put his dish in the drying rack and Elias approached to send him off, pulling him into a brief and gentle kiss. 

Martin whispered into Elias’ ear, “I know you have a lot to do, but don’t forget to rest as well. You need it.”

“If you want to make sure I get some rest, maybe you should come by my office later today. You know when I’ll be in,” Elias said without breaking the embrace.

“I do.” Martin pulled back and narrowed his eyes. “Are you suggesting that you need me to enforce it?”

Elias laughed. “We can certainly talk about that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Additional CW: reference to hypothetical violence to a pregnant person involving child death (but like. the children in question are spider monsters)


End file.
